


海上爱情故事

by Barcarolle06



Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcarolle06/pseuds/Barcarolle06





	海上爱情故事

海上爱情故事

 

黄少天站在甲板上吹着海风，阑干外是浅色的白雾，一片濛濛遮了海潮。黄昏已至，天幕降下瑰色，细看像是柔滑锦缎上洒了些淡金色的滑粉。侍者已在布置晚宴会场，鸡尾酒刚刚调好如同杯中碧海，留声机下的碟自顾自的开始唱，奏着气吁吁的伦巴。喻文州从船舱中走了过来，眼里噙着笑，牵起他的手问道：跳舞么？

黄少天点了点头，带着喻文州将他的手覆在自己的腰际。喻文州将头埋在他的脖颈，深深吸了一口气后亲吻他的耳垂。黄少天觉得心里仿似盛了巴黎水，咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。他们走到暗处，身后是摇曳舞池，甲板上汗味酒味满溢，这时他们再交换一个浅吻。两人都有七八分酒意，黄少天看着他由于灯光而变得珠灰的眼睛，喻文州也看着他。

心神摇晃，掀起惊涛骇浪，如同海潮至。

喻文州跳得很流畅，而黄少天的手轻轻搭在喻文州的肩头，手心起了一层薄汗，舞步生疏笨拙。四周皆是风情摇晃，而他们互相依偎，远离室内的舞池，就着一点模糊乐声在海风中跳着慢步。

喻文州能感受到黄少天的腰绷得死紧，另一只手也紧紧的抓着自己的肩膀。慢摇了一阵不知怎么他们都停了下来，只是浅浅的拥抱，将额头抵在一起。两人互相依偎，仿佛冬日即将僵死的蝴蝶，半死时从空中可悲的落进雪里，仍然挣扎着靠近温暖光源。在夜空海风中对视，耳边乐声呼喊声皆慢慢消失，黄少天看到喻文州闭上了双眼，慢慢哼起了一首老歌。那首歌模模糊糊的传过空气，每一个音符都直直的落在他的心里。

黄少天将下巴搭在喻文州肩膀上，轻声问道：有些人已经发现了，你不知道外面的人怎么说的吗？

喻文州将他抱得更紧一些，在他耳边说道：我知道，我都知道，但我不在意别人怎么说。

黄少天被抵在墙角，带有海风水汽的空气黏腻，他能感觉到喻文州在帮他解开皮带。两人下体磨蹭砥砺，黄少天的胯下的布料早就洇湿一片。那些潮湿空气仿佛耳语让他感到一阵心痒，黄少天的背抵住冰冷钢板，朗月清冷照在他们身上。两具肉体交缠，不远处便是纸醉金迷的舞会，人声鼎沸，让人感到紧张又刺激。

分明是海上夜晚，海风吹拂凉爽，黄少天却觉得有火在烧，一直烧到喻文州，他正在一点一点被燃烧殆尽。他仰头喘息，脖颈喉结直到锁骨和半敞开的衬衫勾勒出优美线条，他被喻文州托住臀部稍稍抬高了一些，双腿分开挂在喻文州的腰上，不知谁分泌出的淫靡液体擦在昂贵的西服上弄得一团糟。他自上而下看着喻文州。喻文州此刻微微皱着眉头，他最漂亮的就是那双眼睛，珠灰色仿佛平静冰原下暗流涌动。他正看得入了迷，喻文州低下头亲吻他的胸膛，仿佛过电般的快感传遍全身，爽快又刺痛，到嘴边的低骂也刹那间支离破碎变成缠绵语调。他拉过喻文州的另一只手，急急的含在嘴里，喻文州将手指跟着他灵活的舌尖搅动，透明口涎在月光下缠绵。

接着喻文州一手掐住黄少天腰间的软肉，另一手就向他后穴探去。黄少天的后穴泥泞湿滑适合进入。黄少天闷哼出声，喻文州又吻他的嘴唇，将那些缠绵语调渡过去。要说比肺活量黄少天还真比不过喻文州，他又被喻文州卡住腰间抵在冰冷无人的角落里，几乎全身的力量都挂在喻文州身上。喻文州贴在他汗津津的脖颈边上吹起一般轻轻道，我准备进去了。黄少天想要回一句什么话，却被喻文州的忽然进入爽得失了声音。黄少天腿根抽搐手指尖颤抖，目光汇成巨河在他身上流淌，尾音都颤得变了调。

黄少天一只手勾着喻文州的脖颈，两条长腿热情的缠上喻文州腰间，另一只手他像是满足似的仰头，喻文州便低下头吻他喉结，宣誓主权一般留下一串串桃色温柔。黄少天拔高声调哼了一声，黄少天的乳尖被喻文州揉捏啃噬得红肿不堪，皮肤烫得艳色一片，温热后穴随着喻文州的动作淌出水，蹭在皱成一团的西服上，还有些已经干涸在大腿内侧。黄少天脑袋发昏，什么都听不清楚，喻文州动得又急又快，他咬住喻文州的肩膀又隔着衬衫挠他后背，在快感和痛苦边缘行走。他听见喻文州在他耳边低声笑了一下，耻毛黏着晶莹液体刮着他的肠肉一阵麻痒，没再插几下黄少天就射了出来。喻文州没有让黄少天享受完高潮的余韵，动作不停又往里挺了挺腰，黄少天内壁绞得死紧，一层一层谄媚的堆叠，喻文州含住黄少天的耳垂，黄少天转过头来吻他，眼里是夜空下灰蓝色的海。

喻文州射出来的时候黄少天腰已经软得不行，喻文州安抚一般吻吻黄少天，两人仍然像先前慢摇一般依偎着，额头相抵。

你要去英国哪里？黄少天结束了那个浅吻。

德文郡，喻文州回答道。

黄少天揽住他的脖子又回吻了一下，那以后见。

 

 

 

 

 

End.


End file.
